His Smells, His Looks
by lumos maximum
Summary: He silenced me with a shallow, chocolate tasting kiss. “Shut up Black,” he demanded and I obeyed, only to feel his lips press hungrily against mine again. -- 25 á 100 word drabbles about the rise and fall of the love of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.
1. START

_When we were kids we chewed on the chocolate and waited eagerly for Christmas to come any day.  
The countdown has started and Christmas meant sweets, love and gorgeous presents so…  
… let Remus treat you to some chocolate and just wrap Sirius up and put him under the tree!_

Well, hormones aside;

**Name:** His smells, His looks.  
**Author:** Lumos Maximum  
**Shipping:** _Sirius/Remus_  
**Plot:** 25 drabbles a 100 words. Events from the first day Remus and Sirius meet until they apart.  
Smells prompts described by Remus Lupin.  
Looks prompts described by Sirius Black.  
Contains mild Slash (I am not hardcore), pranks, pain, chocolate, boyish attitude, friendship and love.  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** Starting from 1 December until 25 December!

_1 December 2009 ; Smell: Home_  
_2 December 2009 ; Look: Pale_  
_3 December 2009 ; Smell: Chocolate_  
_4 December 2009 ; Look: Ashamed_  
_5 December 2009 ; Smell: Ink_  
_6 December 2009 ; Look: Relieved_  
_7 December 2009 ; Smell: Recovery Potion_  
_8 December 2009 ; Look: Mad-looking_  
_9 December 2009 ; Smell: New Washed Hair  
10 December 2009 ; Look: Guilty  
11 December 2009 ; Smell: Soil  
12 December 2009 ; Look: Nervous_  
_13 December 2009 ; Smell: Gillyweed  
14 December 2009 ; Look: Nervous  
15 December 2009 ; Smell: Perfume_  
_16 December 2009 ; Look: Baffled_  
_17 December 2009 ; Guest: Looks Odd, Smells Fishy_  
_18 December 2009 ; Smell: Body scent_  
_19 December 2009 ; Look: Natural_  
_20 December 2009 ; Smell: Soap_  
_21 December 2009 ; Look: Broken  
22 December 2009 ; Smell: Death  
23 December 2009 ; Look: Mischievous  
24 December 2009 ; Smell: Pumpkin Pies_  
**25 December 2009 ;  
Look: Remus  
Smell: Sirius**

_Put on alert because this is a calendar you never get to old for and don't want to miss!  
_**Lumos Maximum**


	2. Smell: Home

1 December 2009

**Title:** Lupine sense  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Home  
**Scene:** Between bite at 1968 to Hogwarts arrival 1971  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** Introduction drabble, enjoy.

***

' Lycanthropy'  
Those venomous words ended my happiness.  
I was destroyed.  
'Dad?' I asked frightened, 'Will I go to Hogwarts?'  
'Sure son' Dad lied, 'Hogwarts is a home for everybody'  
--- ---

Dad's lie became real as he embraced me before the blood-red train left, smelling like chocolate and home.  
'What if I miss...someone?' I asked childishly, meaning home.  
Grinning and knowing he said, 'Use your nose'

--- ---

I sat next to the gray-eyed Gryffindor in the Great Hall.  
We smiled carefully towards each other between plates of pie and my lupine sence told me that he was safe.  
He smelled like home.

***


	3. Look: Pale

2 December 2009

**Title:** My Moon  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Pale  
**Scene:** First year, Gryffindor dorm, 1971  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** There is a huge moon outside my window tonight, It's only fitting.  
I dunno why but I like this one particularly. Read and do Review if it deserves it.

***

Outside Gryffindors bedroom window twinkled the impressive star that bore my name, lid up by the enormous moon on the midnight sky.  
The moon so magnificent and my star on its right; Promising loyalty in return for the moonlights never ending brightness.  
I wanted to show my miracle to Paleness but he disappeared by sunset.

The sky turned to morning colors before Paleness returned to me, my eyes on the ever-changing sky.  
"He was the most beautiful tonight" I stated dreamingly  
Paleness eyes asked me who.  
"My moon" I told him.

The light in Paleness curious browns flickered and died.

***


	4. Smell: Chocolate

3 December 2009

**Title:** Bonding  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Chocolate  
**Scene:** First year, Hallway, 1972  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** I always had this vision of Remus as a loner of some sort… (you know, leaving early from the dorm, sleeping when the others entered the room because his issues with Lycanthropy and so on) until Sirius finally ambushed him and asks for Paleness name. Less babble, Hope you like this one.

***

"Remus Lupin"  
"Sirius Black"  
His eyes sharpened, I observed.

Gray, cold and superior.

He walked lazily next to me,lacking the chocolaty smell he usually have.  
"You smell hungry" I said, causing him to laugh.  
Perfect whites were blinding me under the grinning lips.  
"Perhaps I am" he stated casually, with none of the coldness or spuriousness left in his eyes.

They were just gray.

"Here" I offered, giving him my last piece.  
Eager hands grabbed the treat and minutes later while talking about Quidditch I smelt the sweet smell of chocolate escaping along my new friend's warm, tickling breath.

***


	5. Look: Ashamed

4 December 2009

**Title:** Muffled Confessions  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Ashamed  
**Scene:** Second year, Gryffindor dorm, 1971  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** I dunno why but I like this one. Review!

***

"I know" I whispered as he entered the dorm like the walking death.  
James and Peter's heavy soaring's supported me.  
His brown eyes tried to break me but his face looked ashamed in the light of sunrise.  
"Is it true?" I asked, furious with the twelve-year old I once called friend.  
His animalistic brown eyes pleaded for understanding before his scared limbs crashed into a pile in his bed.  
"What if it is?" he croaked muffled by his pillow.  
"Then I" I hesitated, my tear-filled eyes wondering of to the sky I admired since birth  
"Then I hate the moon"

***


	6. Smell: Ink

5 December 2009

**Title:** Regulus Day  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Ink  
**Scene:** Third Year, Gryffindor Dorm, 1972  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **The Rewritten one, Do review this one to help me (:**  
**

***

The smell of ink forming untidy scribbles on parchments filled the bedroom, that and Sirius on the floor with arms stretched out, hair hiding his features and tears flooding his pools.

"Are you –"  
"No" his eyes were blank,"Go"

I invaded his privacy by reading one of many unfinished letters.  
"Dear Mother, Finally a Slytherin…"

"Leave!" he bellow enraged, "Why don't you leave me like the rest?!"

"I'm about to" I assured him poisonously and turned away to leave when he stood up, grabbed my arm desperately and pleaded with an unmistakable agony in his voice.

"Don't ever leave me"

***


	7. Look: Relieved

6 December 2009

**Title:** Furry Little Problem  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Relieved  
**Scene:** Third year, Hogwarts grounds at nighttime, 1972  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** How's this for a Sunday chapter? Oh, Peter stole the show on this one.

***

"What you're saying is that you're a – a werewolf?" stated Peter.

Remus nodded stiffly, back and mind turned away from us strategically.

"Oh, come on Pete, surely you can't be _that_ thick" James groaned.

I shrugged, "I guess he can."

"Remus sneaks out more than us three – together" James explained.

"Remus is too _normal_ ! I always thought he was _just_ sneaking around"  
Peter hesitated. "Or _just_ snogging Evans!"

I roared with laughter, James turned dark red.

"Partial credit…" Remus mumbled, showing us his pale, tear-striped face.  
"Sorry James" he added relieved and filled the grounds with his clinging laughter.

***


	8. Smell: Recovery Potion

7 December 2009

**Title:** All I Could Do  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Recovery Potion  
**Scene:** Third year, Gryffindor Common Room, 1973  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** Uh, just something incoherent. I'm sorry lol. A bit cute though. I'm looking forward to the one tomorrow.

***

On Peters arm next to James arse slept a drooling Sirius, looking rather puppyish.

"Sirius, wake up" I shook him."What's _this_?"

I held up his jar of lilac liquid.

"We tried to wait up" he said yawning. "Oh, and that's my after-moon gift"

"Clever, brewing your own alcohol again?" I suspected.

Sirius grinned, "While yes, it failed miserably I might add"

He stood up, stole the jar back and opened it.

"It's nothing big…" he added sheepishly and my nostrils inhaled the smell of liquid healing.

And then he flung himself on me clumsily, spilling healing all over our shirts.

***


	9. Look: Madlooking

8 December 2009

**Title:** Why Sirius Got Bitten  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Mad-looking  
**Scene:** Fourth year, Various places, 1973  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** One of my favorites, the idea just popped into my head. Enjoy and review!

***

Found in Remus sock, 16:37:_  
_

_Dear Remus  
I declare a note war, win or lose!  
_

_Yours annoyingly__  
Mischievous Black_

_P.S. You furry little mess!_

_--- ---  
_

Found in Sirius hair gel, 22:13:

_Black  
My sock tickled the whole day.  
Thanks for making me look like an idiot.  
_

_Remus_

_--- ---  
_

Found in Remus boxers, 04:49:

_Dearest friend  
You're thinking; in my boxers? Really?  
All is fair in wanks and pranks.  
_

_Wishing you a happy session.__  
Guess._

_P.S. Please, spare me the yelling. I'm asleep._

--- ---

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

How I treasured memories of Remus hunting me down like the bloodthirsty and mad-looking beast he secretly is.

***


	10. Smell: New Washed Hair

9 December 2009

**Title:** A Werewolf's Truth  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** New Washed Hair  
**Scene:** Fourth year, Platform 9 3/4, 1974  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** Sirius disinherited hurts me every single time. Turning point, Sirius. Tomorrow – turning point, Maraduers!

***

"Goodbye lads" I saluted and gave my three friends fleeing hugs.

"You're such a _girl_" James started but spotted Lily, mumbled and left with Peter tailing after him.

"You know" Sirius started, brushing his neck with his hand casually,  
"Girlish perhaps, but I'll miss you".

His grays trailed towards where the ancestors of Black stood, waiting for their disapproved, blood-betraying and disregarded offspring.

I sighted."Sirius…"

"It's okay Remus" he lied, "really"

I held him remorselessly close to me now, muffled by his new washed hair I whispered the only truth I knew in his ear.  
"Something's will _never_ be okay"

***


	11. Look: Guilty

10 December 2009

**Title:** Fellow Canine  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Guilt  
**Scene:** Fifth Year, Abandoned DADA classroom, 1974  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** Well, Turningpoint Maraduers(- minus Remus); Friendship, at any costs.  
Tomorrow, Turningpoint – Remus! This ought to be nice.

***

"Look Remus" James whispered and turned into a stag followed by Peters ratty transformation.

"Best transform ever!" I applauded them both but Remus had this look.

"That's something Petey, Jamsy" he mocked, "Sirius?"

"You'll relate" I said proudly, chest held out majestically against him,"watch".

I was watched by eyes reflecting feeling I didn't understand when...

--- ---

_...Transformed._

Instinct.

_Smell._

Two animal smells, not like _Padfoots_ breed.

Stag.

_James._

Rat.

_Peter._

Familiar smell.

_Remus._

"hello" Padfoot wiggles tale to fellow canine, "We belong"

Why does fellow canine have that look?

_Oh, Remus, I'm sorry…_

Padfoot whimpers, knowing it's a pack leader's guilt.

***


	12. Smell: Soil

11 December 2009

**Title:** Between Towels and Boys  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Soil  
**Scene:** Fifth Year, Boys bathroom, 1975  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Midway! Its hard making fluff without kisses but hey, so far so good.

***

"Do you even care up there on your high horse?"

"It was a prank Moony "

"Prank? Dungebombs are pranks; This… I could've bit him! Killed him or transformed him into a beast, like me!"

"Don't call yourself a beast!"

"That's what I am, damnit Sirius!"

"I'm sorry _Remus_"

"It's not going to do this time"

So he grabbed my cheeks, pressed him towards me forcefully and leaned into my lips.  
Smelling like soil, looking like a moron, he kissed me, without hesitations.  
Full on, wet, and clumsily on the lips.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he stuttered afterwards with cheeks burning.

***


	13. Look: Nervous

12 December 2009

**Title:** Denial and Lies  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Nervous  
**Scene:** Fifth year, Sheirking Shack, 1975  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Wow, just taking a moment to say thank you for yesterday! The reviews, alerts and favorites all out of the blue threw me off a bit and made me feel appreciated. Guess that's what happens when boys kiss huh?And… I do love French people. *smiles*****

***

"We won't speak of it" Remus started, his nervous steps echoing in the Sheirking Shack.  
"Anything you say" I promised.  
"Our kiss never happened, right?" Remus repeated for the fourth time.  
"Never" I copied.  
"We'll be mocked" Remus acknowledged, "until forever"

Suddenly _life_ stopped walking, "Why did you kiss me?"

I was caught.  
Witty Sirius.  
_Think._

"It's called French forgiveness. Blacks do it all the time"  
"You do?"  
"Yes" I lied. "Wait, do you… did you think?"  
Remus shrugged nervously.  
"Skirts mate" I said casually "Back to normal?"

Remus Lupin didn't look at me normally from that day until forever.

***


	14. Smell: Gillyweed

13 December 2009

**Title:** Puff, Puff, Give.  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Gillyweed  
**Scene:** Sixth year, Forbidden Forest, 1975  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** First; _Trevlig Lucia Sverige!_ And Second; Gilly Weed, get it? (Thanks for that one four-o-clock GoF with Neville) Uhm, drugs are bad...Enjoy!

***

"Everything will feel amazing" Sirius shouted towards James and Peter, both admiring the knowledge he practiced when he drenched the paper with his pink tongue and twirled a roll with unknown tenderness.

"Life changing" he whispered facing me and lit the roll, letting blue flames form patterns across his face.

"And your heart _Remus…_"  
He paused to inhale, leaving a smell of burnet Gillyweed and amazement lingering,  
"will just know, you know?"

The inhaled smoke numbed my senses, my gaze fixed at his lips through the smoke.  
They formed a private lopsided grin, forbiddingly arousing me.

And my heart knew.

***


	15. Look: Superior

14 December 2009

**Title:** Thump,Thump,Thump.  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Superior  
**Scene:** Sixth year, Green House, 1976  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **J.K's favorite characters time to shine and rise above Sirius a public thank you to all the reviewers, alerts and favorites! No further notes; enjoy this cute, fluffy one!

***

"We kissed a year ago" Remus whispered, ambushing me after Herbology.

"I know" I said because I've always known.

"Do you know why _you_ kissed _me_?" he interrogated smartly.

"French forgiveness?" I defended poorly, my rationalization skills were blocked out by his body approaching my speeding heart.

His face examined mine.  
_Thump._  
He was quiet.  
_Thump,Thump._  
Too quiet.  
_Thump,Thump,Thump._

"And because you never kissed anyone and I thought that I could help and…"

He silenced me with a shallow, chocolate tasting kiss, "Shut up Black" he demanded and I obeyed, only to feel his lips press hungrily against mine again.

***


	16. Smell: Perfume

15 December 2009

**Title:** A Few Words  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Perfume  
**Scene:** Sixth Year, Variaous Places in Hogwarts and Grounds, 1976  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Argh! I usually wait until 15.00 local time to release the drabble but I couldn't keep this one to myself!**  
**One of my favs, careless use of smell but Merlin how cute it was and I thought me altering with it would be wrong, oh so wrong.  
oh, so right.** enjoy.**

*******

I struggled with keeping a few words hidden; those words that almost slipped out when Sirius filled my world with tiny wonders like his kisses.

But when he woke me up _that_ night with soft whispers, clutched my hand habitually, dragged me down stairs, across hallways and grounds, laughing with untamed joy I neglected my inner battle.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, high on adrenaline and limitless kisses.

I knew nothing else than those hidden words that explained the thousand things I felt towards this vibrant boy.  
"I love you" I let out hastily, _I love you __eternall__y._

***** **


	17. Look: Baffled

16 December 2009

**Title:** When Sirius Said It Back  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Baffled  
**Scene:** Seventh Year, Library, 1976  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Personal detail, I am not a romantic, although in paper and words I am – let's just say I pulled a Sirius when I "said it back". Overkill with the personal touches but hey.  
Hope _you_ enjoy this one; I sure did writing it…

***

"Moony"  
"Shhh"  
"Let's talk"  
"Really?"  
"It's extremely important."  
"It's probably illegal"  
"You're not listening!"  
"I won't help"  
"_Remus_!"  
"Ask Wormtail"

I snatched the book he was consumed by despite his disapproval. "It's _you_"

I groaned. "Please, _listen_"

I explained the entire universes unsolved mysteries to him with one finger pointing at me, one hand rubbing my racing heart and one trembling finger pointing at Remus. Instead of understanding his eyebrows lifted," But you never spoke".

"Merlin!" I quaked, "its Muggle sign language!"

Distrusting he asked, "And your gesture means…?"

"I love you" I choked, meaning everything attached to those words.

***


	18. Guest: Looks Odd, Smells Fishy

17 December 2009

**Title:** First Time Hurts  
**Guest (**_also known as prompt...sentence_**):** Looks Odd, Smells Fishy  
**Scene:** Seventh Year, Gryffindor Dorm, 1977  
**Words:** 100  
**Other pairings:** James/Lily (in James mind at least…)  
**Authors note: **I just had this idea out of the blue so here it goes. A bit rawer for those who await those but not to graphic for those who dislikes them.

_Guest star James point of view_

***

I left Pete, my fellow eavesdropper behind, only to be blinded by my shouting best friends' bruised bodies in nothing but their underwear.

"You never care Sirius!"  
"How should I know?"  
"You cannot just push and see how far it goes"  
"That's what I've usually done!"

"Oi" I interrupted, "Why are you bickering?"

"Ask the know-it-all" Remus scoffed.  
Sirius groaned. "I pushed something too far"  
Laughing, Remus scratched his bare chest noticeably rewarding. "I'm not done _scolding_"  
"I hope you'll never be" Sirius beamed, "leave Prongs"

"At least put some pants on" I ranted and left them to swoon Evans.

***

**extended**A/N:  
Oh, this one was really tricky, do correct me if I've wronged the piece.


	19. Smell: Body scent

18 December 2009

**Title:** Perfect Sunday  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Body scent  
**Scene:** Seventh Year, Remus Bed, 1977  
**Words:** 100  
**Rated:** T  
**Authors note:** this is _dreamy_…

***

His naked body snuck into my bed hazardously, burning against my bare skin.

"Moony…" Padfoot seduced.

His fingers trailed effortlessly across my shameful scars, down my lower back and…

"I do enjoy your hands on my more… southern areas" I paused, collapsing or reaching ecstasy by his tenderness and wet, slow kisses.

"Prongs…" My last working brain cell managed to whisper, "Wormtail…"

"They're in detention; some _unknown_ git framed them yesterday" I felt his silky lips smirk against mine, "probably Snivellus"

"Why did Severus do…?" I started but ended by moaning Padfoots birth name.

Sheepishly he said, "He missed you"

***


	20. Look: Natural

19 December 2009

**Title:** Lily Always Knew  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Natural  
**Scene:** Post-Hogwarts, Lily and James Place, 1979  
**Words:** 100  
**Other Pairings: **James/Lily (for real this time)**  
Authors note: **Forgive me but I'm not sure that James would take it lightly if his two besties were kissing behind his back throughout Hogwarts (leaving him to Peter), despite how understanding fanfic writers makes James. I love James however.

***

"It wasn't yesterday" I said while I shook Remus hand firmly.

"Indeed" Remus replied casually and we sat on opposite ends of the dinner table.

_Bullet proof plan. _

"Something's different…" James started.

"Nonsense" Remus assured and handed me my favorite gravy.

I thanked him politely, both of us acting _completely_ normal.

"Horrid acting" Lily smirked, "He'll find out"

Unexpectedly our eyes and hands met when reaching for the salt, nasty fantasies involving gravy and mounting Remus naked body on Lilys beloved dinner table muted and blurred my surroundings, excluding him.

"Aha!" James indicted, awaking me pitiless "They've got new haircuts!"

***


	21. Smell: Soap

20 December 2009

**Title:** Repairing Sirius Echoing Home  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Soap  
**Scene:** Post-Hogwarts, Sirius Kingsize bed, 1980  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **I'll let this one speak for itself...

***

"Perhaps a girlfriend?" I suggested ironically, inches away from Sirius who squinted towards the morning sun.

"What can I possibly do with _another_ girl?"

"Very funny" I smirked, "Girl things like… hair"

He frowned, "I thought I spotted a gray, okay?"

"Everyday throughout Hogwarts too?" I mocked."How about a dog?"

"Close enough" he wavered, "How about a werewolf living here?"

I sighted.

"Don't you see?" Sirius whispered, calming me by wrapping our bathed bodies closer in silky sheets and warming sunlight. Gently he mimed words against my lips, words that engraved themselves in me permanently.  
_I only need you Mooney_

_***  
_


	22. Look: Broken

21 December 2009

**Title:** The Dementor Effect  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Hopeless  
**Scene:** Post-Hogwarts, Azkaban Cell, 1980  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note: **Wow, To a certain "zap". If you see this, I want to tell you that your input is brilliant and I am far from offended but more than glad that you took your time and reviewed all of the chapters currently published. I've taken your thoughts to heart and I'm rethinking my work. Also, I'd love to hear more from you; hopefully you'll answer to this in a review. 

**And to you all, **those who spent the first drabbles, the horrible drabbles, the cute drabbles, the torturing drabbles, the misspelled drabbles and the pink and fluffy drabbles with me are more than adored by me. It might be for my English sake that I write but it's for **you** that I publish every day.

Extremely long A/N but it ends soon, 21th December 21, 2009 and I couldn't escape the writing of this one…

***

_"I trust you Padfoot, but why Wormtail?"  
"Mooney's… spying Prongs"_

The black, rotten cloaks relished by the despair of my regrets.  
"Go away" I pleaded desperately.

_Two bodies followed by a thousand tears.  
Two lilies, because she was one and he loved one._

"Black!" someone growled behind a white eagle of happiness.

_"The boy survives"  
_  
"Food" someone adds, fearing the facade I've become…

_"Harry?"_

…And leaves with insignificant happiness lingering.

_They'_re swooping back carefully now, hungry for my impossible traces of happiness,  
"Not that" I begged the merciless, "Please…"

_  
Him, tear-striped and broken.  
roaring, "How could I even love you?"_

_  
_  
***


	23. Smell: Death

22 December 2009

**Title:** Broken Vase  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Death  
**Scene:** Post-Azkaban, Unknown Grotto, 1994  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** In this piece we have Remus referring to events that occurred during "Smell: Ink" – a piece I've rewritten after considering my work. (Zap, you should sign in when you review, I think it's only fair to my curiosity.). Alas, I'm sorry that this one is kind of depressing, yet sweet. Tomorrow is happier though…

***

His once pretty features were unrecognizable behind dirty, tangled hair and glimpses of rotten teeth behind lips that formed incoherent apologies. I stared at his lifeless grays while I overlapped his apologies with endless questions.

We both paused, our words ended but never our tears.

"You begged me to never leave you…" I said, angry with him and the torturing years apart from him."I stayed Sirius, I've always stayed"

"I failed you" His hoarse voice echoed, "I'm unforgivable"

There was nothing more to ask or apologize for when we clutched onto each other sorrowful, him reeking death and me embracing it.

***


	24. Look: Mischievous

23 December 2009

**Title:** It's Simple to Love You  
**Look (**_also known as prompt_**):** Mischievous  
**Scene:** Post-Azkaban, Sirius bed in Griumaldiplace, 1996  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** Hey you, yeah you, one of the silent alert-ers, say "hi" or something, I am curious of what you thought about these drabbles. I won't bite J.

This one is simple and cute, they deserve it (especially Sirius) and we all do.

***

"Good morning" Remus said hoarsely and rolled over to face me with sleep drunken eyes and messy hair, yawning instead of kissing me into oblivion.

"Good morning my furry little problem" I humored and deepened a kiss I stole from his smiling lips.

"How about breakfast in bed?" he asked after we broke apart.

"I'll be here waiting" I promised.

"I expect nothing less" Remus shone ,"Stay _put_"

"Is that a dog remark?" I asked suspiciously.

"It most certainly is" he confessed mischievously and tugged his briefs adorably.

I realized, then and there, that I would _never_ stop loving him.

***


	25. Smell: Pumpkin Pie

24 December 2009

**Title:** Stupefying Kisses and Lies  
**Smell (**_also known as prompt_**):** Pumpkin Pies  
**Scene:** ,Mysteries, Kitchen, 1996  
**Words:** 100  
**Authors note:** GOD JUL SVERIGE! I hope you're enjoying your Christmas Eve; I'm Swedish so for me this is Christmas. The drabble before was depressing (extremely depressing) so I changed the whole thing. I'm sorry if this drabble turns out to feel a bit sad but it is still fluffy in its own little disturbing way… It is!

**Many Kisses and Merry Christmas!**

***

We shared sloppy, gravy tasting kisses between Kreachers pumpkin pies when Severus alarming voice echoed in the living room caused everything to shatter, again.

Sirius eyes glittered mischievously. "We're fighting!"

"Please, stay behind" I begged, blinded by love "Be safe"

"What kind of man would I be if I stayed here instead of fighting for _freedom_?" he asked outraged.

I hesitated. "Not the Gryffindor I love"

"Exactly, I'll kiss you now…" he declared and eliminated my arguments with the stupefying effect his kisses had,

"…And I'll kiss you tomorrow too" he unknowingly lied but I believed him.

We both did.

***


	26. Look: Remus, Smell: Sirius

25 December 2009

**Title:** Life and Heaven  
**Look (**also known as prompt**)**: Remus  
**Smell (**also known as prompt**)**: Sirius  
**Scene:** Post-Second War, Hogwarts and Heaven, 1998  
**Words:** 100x2  
**Authors note:** I think I rewrote everything but the end a billion, thrillion, gazillion times, so this is the official end… I won't mess up the experience here with a long A/N.

For the last time this Calendar 2009, sadly enough, **enjoy.**

***

"Sirius" Remus called, filling the heavens with his sweet voice and I grabbed him impatiently.

"You're _here_" we echoed without believing our words.

"Remus, I-I" I tried but the lump in my throat grew bigger.

"I tried life" he said instead, muffled by my embrace. "And freedom"

We parted unwillingly. "Remus, I-I tried to guard you"

"I know" he declared, glittering in sunrays and light. "you were amazing"

"Far from it! You're dead!" I reminded him insensitively.

"Evidently…" he said, chuckling inappropriate and radiating glee.

Watching him happy was always more fascinating than life; being kissed unexpectedly was always beyond.

-- -- --

"But Sirius," I continued, still chuckling after kissing him senseless. "I felt you with every heartbeat"

He sighted in joy and I admired his scar free face and magnificent grays that gazed at me slightly bemused and completely beautiful.

"Moony, we're finally everlasting" He promised me, glowing bright behind tears and embraced me again.

I held him closely to make sure he stayed forever and let my lupine sense feast on smells of chocolate, home and the hints of Gillyweed that lingered, things I came to love because of him.

And I smelled _Sirius._

The fragrance I loved just because.

***

**

* * *

Extended A/N or the credits I should call it:  
**First of all, THANK YOU, all the loyal Alerters, favorites and of course the sweet reviewers who brought me happiness as I produced these little ones. I don't think every day for a good 25 would be manageable without your helpful, cute, random and sometimes melting reviews. I would start drabbling names but you know who you are and I even consider a few of you my friends after these long, yet short, 25.

With that said, this is the end of this Christmas Calendar.

I hope you enjoyed the ride. The only thing left is traces of chocolate crump's, gift wrappings and memories of unlocked pieces of Sirius and Remus (and I have a collection of bloopers and unmade scenes to feast upon)!

I wish you a more than a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
Much love from Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Lumos Maximum


End file.
